f l o w e r s
by omggcece
Summary: And maybe the only reason she stays is because he makes her feel pretty. .::.SamFreddie.::. For myjumpingsocks.


f l o w e r s.

* * *

_d o y o u b e i l e v e i n f a i r y t a l e s ?_

_

* * *

_

Samantha Puckett is seventeen when she has her first love.

Yeah, she's had boyfriends, but they were never quite this serious.

He's beautiful and funny and cute and smells like _danger _and leather and blood and other girl's perfumes and it _excites _her.

Her mother (no one) likes him-

("He looks just like your father.")

On spring days they ride on his motorcycle through quiet neighborhoods where happy families play and run and laugh and _love._

("Look at those hooligans!")

On winter days they curl up by his fireplace until someone (Tina Mitchell) calls him and he has to go and then they have to kiss goodbye and she's all alone until Freddie comes over.

(She just can't ignore that hurt look on his face)

On fall days they wrestle in the fallen leaves and get dirty and they're wild and crazy and out-of-control and _in love _(she's in love).

And on summer days they sit on his couch, her licking a melting strawberry ice cream cone and him smoking a cigarette that makes her cough and cough and cough (Freddie would never make her cough).

* * *

Sometimes she wonders what happened to her.

This is not the Sam Puckett she knows, this girl that will let her boyfriend just cheat and cheat on her and is all in love and whenever she gets mad or ready to leave, he can give her prettyprettypretty flowers that make it all better.

She never used to borrow clothes from Carly.

But now she does because she remember what he said to him after they had been dating for a month:

"Do you just roll out of the bed and come to school like that?"

So she wears Carly's little skirts and hike them up justalittlebithigher and they look just a littlebitbetter on her and she tries to ignore the shizzed off looks Carly shoots.

She never used to put on make-up.

But now she does because he (and Freddie) think she's amazing looking all dressed up.

And she never used to spray on perfume but he says it makes her even prettier and he likes the pretty way it smells and the only thing she's always wanted to be is _pretty_.

And maybe that's the only reason she stays with him is that;

She wants to be pretty. He makes her feel pretty.

* * *

She's taken off guard when Carly tells her Freddie isn't in love with her anymore.

Carly was getting her ready for her date that night and it had been silent until she said that.

"Uh, what does that have to do with anything?" She asks and her friend simply smirks in a way that reminds her all to much of herself.

"Will, I was thinking - and he was thinking too - that maybe if you didn't know that he didn't like me anymore that it was keeping you from doing certain...things."

"Like what?" She kinda, maybe growls and she isn't mad at Carly, she just hates being the last to know things. It makes her feel left out and unwanted and not pretty (uglyuglyugly) and that's really not a nice kind of feeling.

The brunette takes a deep breathe and she knows something life changing is about to happen.

"Do you like Freddie?" It's shrieked and she's afraid for a moment Carly's eyes are going to pop out of their sockets.

"Why? Does he like me?" Somehow she manages to keep the calm, I-don't-care thing in her voice.

"Let's say it at the same time!" Carly suggests after a long silence and after another pause in the conversation, she nods her head yes.

"Freddie..."

"I..."

"Likes you!"

"Like Freddie!"

The two girls stare at each other, shocked, for a second before they're screaming (Carly) and jumping around (Sam).

And oh gosh, oh gosh it feels _so good _to have that horrible, horrible (maybe not so horrible) secret off her chest and she's never felt this feeling of freedom before.

* * *

That night she breaks up with him and he simply laughs and hugs her and mutters, "I knew you liked Benson, Puckett. I was wondering when you two would admit it. I've gotta go know, alright, but if your boyfriend will let you I'd liked to stay friends. You're a pretty cool chick."

She smirks and rolls her eyes, because no one can control Sam Puckett, and that's exactly what she tells him. He rides off on his motorcycle and she feels a slight pang in her chest that it's over but she's moving on to bigger & better things, and besides- he's _so _high school and she's a senior-gotta start looking at the future.

She texts Carly to come pick her up and then she's walking over to a park bench and sitting down next to some hobo, she guess.

Cars past by and stars shine in the night sky and then the alarm on her phone is going off - it's 11:11...time to make a wish.

"I wish for Freddie."

"I wish for Sam."

And oh gosh, she's never believed in fairy tales -even when she was a little girl- but this feels a lot like one and it makes her sick to her stomach how stupid she sounds.

Now they're looking, open-mouthed at each other, and then they're smiling and she sends him a telepathic message - or so she thinks anyway - how she feels and then they're kissing and oh gosh, he's so cute and gentle! ...It's nothing like how he used to kiss her.

When they come apart his smile is as wide as ever and he's thrust his phone into her hands. "Carly told me what happened."

Oh. Well she didn't send him a telepathic message, but that's okay. It would've been awesome though if you had.

* * *

He gives her flowers everyday and there's a card in every one-

"You're really pretty, Puckett."

And it makes her feel nice because she's always wanted to be pretty and he thinks she's pretty and says it all the time, and yeah it might be shallow but she's Sam Puckett-

She doesn't give a flying ham.

He lets her wear her old, comfortable clothes but she doesn't wear as much layers because there's nothing to hide anymore-

But sometimes she still dresses up and sprays herself with that prettyprettypretty _wonderful _perfume because she's a big girl now and she can't be a tomboy forever.

And sometimes (all the time) she'll pin one of those prettyprettypretty flowers in her bottle brunette hair (she wanted to make sure _he _didn't like Carly better like Jonah did) and tuck the cards in her purse that say she's pretty.

* * *

**urrrgh...I have no idea what the heck this is. :/**

**I hope you liked it...review/favorite/make me happy?**

**please and thank you, dudes and dudettes :)**


End file.
